


Curiosity [Ghirahim/Link] (Omorashi) Oneshot!

by BIuebird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Adorable, Curiosity, Cute, Domination, Fluff, Ghirahim is a sucker I suppose, LoZ - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Skyward Sword, bathroom play, pee stuff, please read the tags, short but a cute lil scene, sub, subby, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIuebird/pseuds/BIuebird
Summary: Link finds himself an opportunity but the question is if it will end good or bad for him...it may even leave him with permanent damage.This is a oneshot I made when I was feeling a lil indulgent, I may continue it if enough people like it! Please enjoy, and I really enjoy the comments!





	Curiosity [Ghirahim/Link] (Omorashi) Oneshot!

It wasn't...technically his fault, he knew that the man he was after was dangerous yes, flamboyant? Even more so, but who could pass up on an opportunity like this? Sleeping against a log with his hands crossed over the silly diamond cuts on his jumpsuit, was the strange pale man that had been one step ahead of him his whole quest. Who was this guy anyway? Link had only seen him once or twice. Link crept closer, crouching as he gently moved apart the branches in front of him to spy on the man...Link half expected him to jump up and try to shiv him, but the wind blew, the sound of all the plant life stirring with it as the man lay still. The even breathing and the calm expression captured Links attention as he watched before he felt himself moving forward, crouching lightly, his steps barely making a crunch on the grass, and suddenly he was beside the unnaturally pale person that made himself Link's enemy. He knew what he was doing was stupid, but he was curious, what was he going to do? Kill someone at their most vulnerable moment? No...that's not what a hero does. He was torn, it wasn't like this guy was really dangerous, wearing makeup like the Skyloft Ladies did.  
He frowned suddenly, his brow furrowing, something was off...what was it? His head tilted, and his honey blonde bangs fell in front of one of his eyes as he watched the sleeping man, he breathing was suddenly- too fast to be asleep!  
Immediately trying to bolt away, Link saw the whole world jerk for a second before he fell flat on his face, yelping at the surprisingly hard impact on the forest floor. He whipped his head around and came face to face with the smirking mug of that man! With no hesitation Links boot made acquaintance with Ghirahim's face leaving a print Link gave a small chuckle, trying to kick free of the hand that bound him. A blur met him and hands held him down by the throat, that ridiculous red cape fluttering down around them finally catching up to the inhuman speed of the man above him. A surprisingly deep chuckle came from the lithe frame and the man spoke, and just like the first time Link heard it, shivers ran down his spine and he met the black eyes with the best glare he could come up with.  
"Spying now are we? Now, Now, we both know that's not how good boys act Sky child!" Ghirahim's grip tightened as he spoke, a look of joy on his face at the fact his prey practically begged to be caught. Link wiggled and squirmed, trying to buck his hips to at least throw off his footing but whatever this man was made of outmatched a human. Link slammed his balled up fists into his shoulders but the sword spirit simply laughed it off, removing a hand to grab a fist of the boy's hair his silly green cap falling to the forest floor. Ghirahim smirked, relishing in his victory...fear crept into Link then, despite himself he felt his body quiver sweat gently beading at his temples. Seeming to smell it the grip in his hair tightened as the man above him chuckled, his other hand leaving his throat to summon a dagger in a cloud of maroon and gold diamonds, which soon dug into the skin next to Link's throat. A warm drop of crimson blood gathered around the tip of the knife then slide slowly down the blade and Ghirahim's tongue snaked down to take a small taste as he watched him. The hero couldn't bear the look of fierce happiness on the man's face, squeezing his eyes closed tightly he waited for pain and his lifeblood to drain away.  
Oddly enough he waited for a beat, then two and slowly peaked an eye open, seeing Ghirahim look not at him but down at his crotch. Confused Link shakily followed his eyes and paused as he saw the tan of his pants grow darker at the crotch, dark rivulets rushing down the seams of his pants to drip onto the forest floor. A soft hiss filled the air between them as Link's cheeks started to burn, as his puddle grew to stain the legs of Ghirahim's jumpsuit. the demon watched, seemingly at a loss for words. Link's hips bucked without his permission jerking the boy gently as the Demon stayed still. Link gripped the grass just out of reach of his accident, shaking as he finally managed to get it to stop though his body ached for relief.  
He glanced up at the demon whos eyes swung to his, the fierce joy was gone now, and the hero couldn't read what was on his face now. the knife pressed into the wound a small bit of blood spurting as more coursed down the pale boy's neck and he heard one word in that deep purr of his.  
"More." It wasn't a question, it was an order, but Link couldn't give his soon-to-be killer any more satisfaction he closed his eyes once more and shook his head, the knife cutting him slightly with his movement. Link didn't move save for the uncontrollable shaking that gripped him, and when he felt the knife pull away he flinched waiting for the sudden stab he knew was coming. He felt the blade again though, the flat of this weapon pressed against his bladder and being pressed in. A gush surprised Link and he let out a soft breathy noise of relief, he burning in his cheeks turning to a flame as he realized what he must look like to the demon. Link felt a sudden much harder press after his noise and a soft purr from above. Another gush, soaking his once drying pants and pittering into the puddle underneath him with the last of what he'd barely manage to hold in his bladder, bringing along a soft whimper from his crackly unused voice at the twinges of pain he felt from all the force.  
"D-Don't..." the embarrassment was early too much for him, he tried to tug away from the hand with an iron grip in his locks but barely even nudged the man above him, opening his eyes he saw the demon above him, continuing to press watching his face. Link sniffed again on instinct, his eyes tearing up slightly as he understood now what was going on. This was torture...torture before he died, punishment for spying without permission? He averted his eyes and the demon growled, suddenly, viciously, and Link looked back to him, shaking against the wet forest ground. The demon watched him the silence deafening in the tense moment, then suddenly Link was free, his upper half falling into his puddle without the support, he scooted back from the demon as quickly as he could, watching him with fearful eyes not sure if this was a trick, like a cat playing with its food. Ghirahim stood, flicking his hand to make the knife disappear the same way it had come.  
The demon walked slowly forward, plastering on a smirk in the place of the calm and curious look on his face that he had before. Reaching a hand down a glove wiped one eye, then the other, Link didn't jerk away too afraid that he'd be killed by any sudden movements. Ghirahim's hand retreated as he glanced his poor sniffling wet hero up and down and chuckled softly.  
"You put on a good show...let's just say...I'm impressed Sky child. Pissing yourself into submission, I wonder what your dear sacrificial lamb friend would think about that? Don't go spying, I might not feel so generous next time, run along and don't ruin my suit again~"


End file.
